Vernon Roche
250px|right Vernon Roche est l'exemple d'homme qui a tout fait lui-même. Il a personnellement traqué les unités de commando scoia'tael pendant la guerre contre Nilfgaard. Il a lui-même pendu leurs meneurs sur les arbres en bordure de route. Il a retiré des flèches elfes de son corps avec ses mains. Peu après cela, Foltest réalisa qu'un tel talent ne devrait pas être limité à l'exterminatioon des guerillas. Après tout, la Téméria possède de nombreux ennemis, et pas seulement des Ecureuils. Vernon Roche fut promu et devient un agent secret. Un tueur à gages diraient certains. Depuis qu'il est devenu la main droite du roi, il a contrecarré des complots, brulé les manoirs de barons indisciplinés, infiltré les réseaux d'espions des royaumes hostiles. Avec les années il a rassemblé une petite unité d'intrépides bretteur, de spécialistes de l'interrogatoire et d'éclaireurs silencieux qui traverseraient le feu et la glace pour lui. Roche est un tacticien averti et qui sait s'y prendre avec ses hommes. Son unité n'a souffert qu'un seul échec, il n'ont pas réussi à capturer le bandit tristement célèbre Iorweth. On raconte beaucoup de choses sur Vernon. Certains prétendent que si chacun de ses ennemis lui donnait un orin, il pourrait acheter la Téméria avec les terres avoisinantes tandis que si chacun de ses amis devait venir l'enterrer, Roche aurait à le faire lui-même. Apparemment il suffirait de mettre un couteau dans son cercueil pour qu'il y parvienne. (Source : The Witcher 2 official website) Entrée de journal right|Vernon Roche : Tout monarque a, dans son cortège, un homme comme Vernon Roche : vaillant et déterminé, prêt à exécuter le moindre des ordres, et tant maudit par la cour que seuls ses services et son allégeance au roi lui permettent de garder son poste. Roche était le commandant des Stries Bleues : les forces spéciales du roi Foltest, connues entre autres pour leurs affrontements avec les Scoia'tael et leurs actions de paix auprès des non-humains. C'est sous le commandement de Roche que l'unité forgea sa réputation. Vernon gagna, grâce à ses actes, la faveur et la confiance du roi, qui n'eut jamais besoin de le prier pour aller affronter les pires dangers, ne lui donnant comme information que le temps qu'il devait y rester. : Vernon se révéla fort perspicace lorsqu'il refusa de croire bêtement à la culpabilité de Geralt. Il voulait des explications, et le commandant des Stries Bleues décida de prendre le risque de coopérer avec le suspect pour mettre la main sur le véritable assassin de Foltest. Même après la mort de son roi, il lui restait loyal. : La liste des exploits héroïques de Vernon Roche était presque aussi longue que celle des horreurs qu'il avait, paraît-il, commises pour arriver à ses fins. Comme disaient les inscriptions sur le mur de l'Académie d'Oxenfurt : "Pacifier des non-humains, c'est comme se rouler dans la boue : tout le monde finit souillé, avec du sang partout". :Si Geralt s'allie avec Roche dans le jardin des bains en ruines : :: Il n'est pas aisé de satisfaire un homme comme Roche. Pourtant, après la capture d'Iorveth, le commandant temerien rayonnait presque de bonheur. :Si Geralt s'allie avec Iorweth dans le jardin des bains en ruines : :: Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la décision du sorceleur énerva Roche, qui commençait à perdre sa confiance en Geralt. :Si Geralt s'allie avec Vernon à la fin du Chapitre I: :: Vernon était un homme d'action. Lorsqu'il eut vent de la trahison de Loredo, il dressa un plan pour l'évincer de son poste. :: Roche atteignit son objectif et se débarrassa de cette pourriture de Bernard Loredo. Reconnaissant envers le sorceleur, Vernon devint alors l'allié de Geralt pour le meilleur et pour le pire. :: Roche était à l'origine du complot contre Henselt. C'est avec Foltest lui-même que Roche avait mis en place le projet d'affaiblir la position du roi de Kaedwen. Ces agissements le mettaient dans une situation très risquée, mais le commandant des forces spéciales temeriennes ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. :: Une fois le complot démasqué et ses hommes massacrés par Henselt, Vernon ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière : c'était un criminel recherché dans tout Kaedwen. Il décida de régler ses comptes avec Detmold et Henselt quel qu'en soit le prix, mais sans perdre de vue son objectif principal. ::Si Geralt permet à Vernon de tuer Henselt à la fin du Chapitre II: ::: Quand le sort mit le roi de Kaedwen à sa merci, Vernon fut sans pitié, confirmant que ses menaces n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour régler ses comptes. ::Si Geralt empêche Vernon de tuer Henselt à la fin du Chapitre II: ::: Le sort mit le roi de Kaedwen à sa merci, mais Vernon refusa de s'abaisser au niveau du tueur de rois et l'épargna. Sa main avait beau le démanger, ce vrai professionnel savait refouler des émotions. :: Le commandant des Stries Bleues voulait régler ses comptes avec le tueur de rois et Detmold, et partit pour Loc Muinne aux côtés de Geralt pour y clore le dernier chapitre de ce récit. ::Si Geralt choisit d'aller à rescouse de Triss Merigold pendant Chapitre III: ::: There they split up – Vernon left to square things with Dethmold. Taking into account the determination previously displayed by the commander of Foltest's Special Forces, I wouldn't have bet a wooden nickel on the magician. As it turned out, my instincts were right. ::Si Geralt choisit d'aller à rescouse d'Anaïs de La Valette pendant Chapitre III: ::: Vernon Roche règle toujours ses comptes : le magicien à la cour du roi Henselt l'apprit à ses dépens. Le commandant temerien prouva que chacun de ses mots était pesé, et qu'il ne faisait jamais de promesses en l'air. Il vengea ainsi la mort de ses hommes, et devait maintenant s'occuper du tueur de rois. ::: Vernon avait une lourde responsabilité après avoir délivré Anaïs de La Valette, l'héritière du trône temerien. Il reconnut les arguments de Radovid et décida de servir les intérêts de son pays en soutenant le roi de Redania et en plaçant la fillette sous sa protection. ::: Vernon avait une lourde responsabilité après avoir délivré Anaïs de La Valette, l'héritière du trône temerien. Il sentit qu'il était dans l'intérêt du royaume de soutenir Jan Natalis et de placer la fillette sous sa protection. Il resta ainsi loyal à la couronne temerienne. :Si Geralt s'allie avec Iorweth à la fin du Chapitre I: :: Les contacts que Geralt entretenait avec les Scoia'tael l'empêchèrent de coopérer avec Vernon Roche, qui reprit sa route. :: L'aide de Vernon fut aussi inattendue qu'inestimable. Même si Geralt était dans le camp adverse, Roche le sauva d'une mort certaine. Et il agit par grandeur d'âme, prouvant ainsi que son indifférence légendaire était largement exagérée. :: Non seulement Roche fournit au sorceleur de précieuses informations, mais il risqua aussi sa vie pour lui en l'aidant à obtenir du sang royal. Si Geralt n'avait pas pleinement coopéré avec lui auparavant, Vernon avait le sentiment qu'il arriverait à mettre la main sur l'assassin de Foltest. Et même si cette rencontre fut leur dernière, Geralt n'oublia jamais ce qu'il devait au commandant des Stries Bleues. Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher 2 Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher 3 ar:فيرنون روش cs:Vernon Roche de:Vernon Roche en:Vernon Roche es:Vernon Roche it:Vernon Roche pl:Vernon Roche pt-br:Vernon Roche ru:Вернон Роше uk:Вернон Рош